


Чувство «настоящести»

by mudai_09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudai_09/pseuds/mudai_09
Summary: Бывший спасатель японского Красного Креста с синдромом выгорания попадает в руки бесстыдного психолога, который влюблен в него уже очень, очень давно.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Kamasaki Yasushi
Kudos: 2





	Чувство «настоящести»

– Я знал ее всего неделю, и...

Резкий выдох, поджатые губы.

– Не торопитесь.

Камасаки устало трёт глаза, как человек, что не спал уже два месяца. На это деликатное замечание психолога он кривит уголок губ, как от зубной боли, и поправляет – три. А затем снова набирает в лёгкие воздуха, и, надув щеки, выдыхает с гулким шипящим "уф". Это бы напомнило Футакучи школьные годы, когда семпай часто так вздыхал, то во время планерки – ему не сиделось, хотелось сразу на площадку, – то при напоминаниях о подготовке к экзаменам. Это бы напомнило, если бы не последовало какое-то шаткое, еле слышное:

– Одну неделю…

Камасаки снова обрывает себя, словно что-то сжимает его горло под конец предложения. Он чертыхается, Футакучи терпеливо ждет. Футакучи хочется положить свою ладонь поверх чужой руки, истерзанной мозолями и ссадинами. Наверное, это желание поддержать, потому что в его памяти Камасаки Ясуши всегда был сильным человеком, стойким. И видеть его теперь сломленным и безмерно уставшим совсем непривычно. Однако, несмотря на это простое объяснение своей странной прихоти, Футакучи не может успокоиться. Он деловито отгоняет непрошеные мысли, но фантазия о том, как он кладет ладонь на плечо этого мужчины, похлопывает по спине, пожимает руку, представляется сама собой. До Камасаки нестерпимо хочется дотронуться, чтобы убедиться, что тот только на вид бледный и блеклый, словно вот-вот сольется со скудной обстановкой кабинета.

– Где вы работаете? – спрашивает Футакучи на первом часу их сеанса.

– …Красный крест, – в ответ выдают слабый взмах рукой, – Точнее, работал раньше. Перевели три месяца назад в местное пожарное отделение, – по недовольному голосу Камасаки ясно, что он относится к этому, как к «понижению», с которым ему пришлось смириться, – Но пособие все еще выплачивают.

– Японский красный крест, значит?

– Так точно.

– У вас приличный стаж?

– О да, – Камасаки напряженно покачивает головой в кивке, прикрывает рот рукой.

Весьма красноречиво. Не слова – язык тела.

– И… с какого года? – догадывается психолог.

– С две тысячи одиннадцатого.

Камасаки подбирается, сдерживается и даже не вздыхает, отвечая. Вместо него неожиданно вздыхает сам Футакучи, медленно и чуть слышно.

– Сендайское землетрясение… И вы проводили спасательные работы. Аэропорт?

– Нет. Пожар на нефтехимическом комплексе. Тушили долго.

– Она… Вы встретили ее там?

– Нет, – мотает головой, – позже, через несколько дней. Когда с присланной бригадой австралийцев патрулировали улицы. Искали выживших. Нашли.

Под веками у него застыли картинки бесконечных обходов жилых районов, когда каждую секунду надеешься, что пятно фонаря, нет-нет, да выхватит человека, которому еще можно помочь. В ушах все еще звенят свистки, громкоговорители, обрывочное эхо командных фраз других спасателей, раздающихся на округу. Приглушающих стоны и плач пострадавших.

Камасаки вновь затихает.

Футакучи, в свою очередь, смотрит на бывшего семпая новыми глазами. Без той пелены восхищения и жажды обратить на себя внимание, без горячечнего соперничества. Он наблюдает с отстраненным профессионализмом и слегка удивляется – Камасаки оказалось очень легко читать. По наклону подбородка, покрытого неровной щетиной, по шрамам на руках, по начищенным носкам ботинок. Футакучи возвращает взгляд на лицо.

– Продолжайте, пожалуйста, – мягко произносит.

– Вытащили девчонку из-под завалов, – он откидывается на кресло, ерзает, – У нее глаза, как блюдца. Круглые такие. Как будто увидела супергероя. Ей лет семнадцать было. Вся в грязи, не пострадала толком, только ссадины, там, гематомы, но даже без переломов обошлось. Только разговаривать от шока не могла. Родителей тоже легко нашли. Я тогда был так рад. Спас же. Когда чувствовал себя уставшим – а в том аду это каждую минуту, вот что – вспоминал детскую улыбку, и сразу сил прибавлялось. Гордился собой.

Слова полились сами, но начавшаяся было речь на последнем предложении снова оказалась подавлена и проглочена сожалениями и чувством вины. Камасаки зависает взглядом на блике лакированного столика.

– Вам действительно есть, чем гордиться, – пробует Футакучи.

– Если бы! – болезненная ухмылка расчерчивает рот. Мужчина отмирает и с силой трет лицо.

– Она уже на следующий день появляется с группой волонтеров. Улыбается мне, – Камасаки безотчетно барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику, – Ее друг объяснил, что она решила помогать, потому что ей, видите ли, вовремя помогли. Как и все, таскала обломки, я эту группу лично курировал. И что потом? – пальцы остановились, сжали деревянный подлокотник, – Разгеройствовалась. А я и не заметил.

Футакучи подминает порыв накрыть чужую руку своей.

– Она погибла?

– Я должен был спасти ее! – теперь Камасаки сцепляет пальцы в замок, кожа на костяшках беззащитно белеет, – А выходит, подарил добровольную смерть.

– Что произошло, Камасаки-сан?

У Футакучи в голосе искреннее участие, в голове – настойчивое нежелание слушать дальше.

– Крови в больнице не хватало. Вертолет с запасами не мог вылететь из-за чертовой погоды. Людям требовалось срочное переливание. Волонтеры и вызвались в доноры. Из всех трое подхватили инфекцию и скончались. Это я уже потом узнал. В таких-то условиях – исход почти волшебный. Я всего неделю ее знал, – устало накрывает ладонью глаза, – Надо было отправлять всех этих детей домой.

«Надо было», – мысленно соглашается Футакучи. Надо было не дать вам провалить экзамен в технический. Надо было не позволить вам стать спасателем. Надо было взять вас за руку на выпускном и не отпускать никуда. _Надо было сейчас же перестать вспоминать школьные годы._

Надо было, – обращается он сам к себе, но с чудовищным опозданием, – отказаться принимать клиента с именем Камасаки Ясуши.

– И теперь она вам снится? – Футакучи, не привлекая внимания, делает в тетради единственную пометку за сеанс.

– Вторую неделю, – сдавленный кивок.

– Она смогла спасти того человека?

– Да, – еще один.

Они разговаривают еще некоторое время, но после откровения о погибшей девочке, имени которой Камасаки не запомнил, но подвиг запечатлел навсегда, мужчина закрывается, и ничего путного не рассказывает. Или, что вероятнее, Футакучи уже потерял и концентрацию, и свой хваленый профессионализм, чтобы замечать важное и спрашивать нужное. Выходит так, что конца сеанса ждут оба, и когда время истекает, то вздыхают с облегчением. Футакучи – мысленно, а Камасаки вполне себе не скрываясь. Он хлопает себя по коленям и встает с кресла, в котором успел утонуть.

– В общем да, спасибо, сенсей… Эм…

– Футакучи. Футакучи Кенджи, – психолог привстает, протягивая руку, – Извините. Надо же, забыл представиться, – его интонации такие чистые, что он почти сам себе верит.

– Спасибо, Футакучи-сенсей… – кивает Камасаки, на автомате пожимая руку, но затем стискивает чужую ладонь сильнее, – Погоди-ка, знакомое имя…

И Футакучи становится смешно. Футакучи улыбается уголком губ, насколько еще позволяет этика, о которой он вот-вот собирается забыть.

Руки Камасаки такие же сильные и грубые, как он помнит.

– Т-ты… Что за? Какого черта тут…

И словно бы воздух из вялой взвеси пыльных воспоминаний становится чем-то другим, тяжелее, ощутимее, реальнее. Как будто человек наконец видит человека. «Чувство настоящести» – как про себя называет это Футакучи. Он часто испытывает такое, когда внезапно видит какого-нибудь клиента в городе, застает за покупками или за разговорами с другими. Видит не объект своей работы, а семьянина, работницу цветочной, собачника с пятью поводками. Просто людей. Это удивительно. Это завораживающе. Но сейчас, сейчас это сработало и в обратную сторону. Камасаки Ясуши, тридцати пяти лет, разведенный, проживающий в однокомнатной квартире, травящий себя покупными бенто (хотя и любит готовить сам), бывший ас волейбольного клуба колледжа Дате Коуге сорок седьмого выпуска увидел Футакучи Кенджи – тридцати четырех лет, холостого психолога с жильем, доставшимся от старшей сестры, воспитывающего племянника, перебивающегося кофе и поздними ужинами в ресторанах, бывшего капитана волейбольного клуба колледжа Дате Коуге сорок восьмого выпуска. Человек увидел человека.

По виду Камасаки не совсем понятно – удивлен он, в бешенстве или прямо сейчас готов обнять до хруста костей товарища времен школьной скамьи. Футакучи помогает тому выбрать, выпрастывает ладонь из чужой хватки, обходит свой стол, теперь опираясь на него бедром, и в самодовольном жесте складывает руки на груди. Кривит фирменную улыбку, которую знают только близкие. Такую, какую обычно выдают только старому доброму товарищу.

– Ваш кохай теперь психолог, Камасаки-сан, – и добавляет, задирая нос, совсем как в былые деньки, – Высококвалифицированный.

Об этом наиправдивейшем факте еще намекает стена у шкафа, увешенная дипломами и сертификатами в рамочках, но вот уж до чего Камасаки не было дела.

– Потому не волнуйтесь, я достаточно компетентен, чтобы не вовлекать наше бывшее знакомство в процесс работы.

Камасаки кажется совсем уж растерянным. Так оно и есть, но вовсе не из-за страха, что кто-нибудь из их знакомых узнает, что Ясуши, мол, глядите-ка, до того опустился, что ходит к мозгоправу. 

– Да я же не… Я тут столько всего… Ну ты и прохвост, – припечатывает Камасаки невпопад и почти восхищенно качает головой, отойдя от первоначального шока.

– Если вас это беспокоит, то я могу договориться, и вас будет курировать моя коллега, – Футакучи, наконец, сжаливается.

Как будто идет на уступки. Как будто это не то, на что он сам очень-очень надеется.

– Но… – Камасаки хмурится, выдыхает, – Ну, да. Так будет лучше.

Наверное, еще не может как следует осознать данность. Футакучи его в этом не винит. Когда Камасаки решается и поднимает взгляд, то с силой хлопает Футакучи по плечу, а когда уходит, то фыркает себе под нос «высококвалифицированный, ну надо же».

– Вам отправят сообщение с датой следующего сеанса.

– Береги там себя тоже.

Двери закрываются.

Футакучи ждет еще пару секунд, а после плюхается на свое кресло, раскидывая ноги, как попало, и запрокидывая голову. В общем, в один момент теряя остатки свой высококвалифицированности. Даже его укладка решила, что на этом ее работа окончена, и растрепалась только сейчас, упав неровной челкой на глаза. Он не спешит ее убрать, только сцепляет пальцы на животе, смотрит на потолок.

– Красный крест… Ну надо же.

Невольно повторяет даже интонацию.

Взгляд сам собой падает на шкафчик в рабочем столе. На дне полки лежит старая семейная фотография.

***

_Через несколько недель…_

Футакучи просыпается глубоко за полдень с гребаной болью в голове, сухой сухостью во рту, от которой сухо в горле, и с галстуком на шее, завязанным то ли на манер лассо, то ли висельной петли. То, что его хотели бы придушить давешним вечером вполне может быть правдой, поскольку Футакучи помнит, с кем он вчера пил. Над чьими пивными усами ржал. С кем выиграл спор «кто точнее помнит результаты олимпиады». И с кем обменялся электронной почтой. Когда события отчетливо всплывают в памяти, он начинает сомневаться, а не были ли они сном. Но то, что все было взаправду, доказывает новое сообщение, когда в Футакучи хватает уверенности проверить телефон. Только адресатом является не контакт «камасакисанвыкусите», а «Шимизу Киеко».

Перечитывая текст, Футакучи улыбается.

«Пожалуйста, не спаивайте моего клиента. Или, по крайней мере, предупреждайте в следующий раз».

Футакучи осознает, что, наконец, сделал все правильно.


End file.
